Come Back
by Salamander92
Summary: Santana thinks Brittany has left her. Can she get her to come back to her? Sorry, I suck at summaries. This is my first fanfic, so bear with me please.


_Disclaimer: _I own nothing. Glee and all of its characters belong to Ryan Murphy and co. as well as fox

**Come Back**

She hadn't spoken to Brittany in two weeks. It was killing her, but she knew that Brittany wouldn't want to talk to her, at least not after the way she treated her. In Santana's mind, Brittany was gone, but she desperately wanted her back.

She thought back to this week's Glee assignment. Country music really wasn't her thing. She would much rather listen to classic rock or hip hop. But this was the assignment was to find a country song. _This is going to take forever,_ she thought to herself as she sat up and reached for her laptop. She opened Pandora and put it on her Hootie and the Blowfish channel, then opened another window and started searching for a country song that she could sing.

About half an hour had passed, and she still couldn't find a song. The song on Pandora changed. She recognized the voice of the lead singer of Hootie and the Blowfish, but she had never heard the song before. She went to look at what the song was. _Hmm,_ she thought,_ when Hootie go country? _She continued to listen and was surprised to find that she actually liked the song. As she listened to the lyrics closer, it hit her. She knew what song she was going to sing.

She practiced for hours. She looked the chords to song up, so that she could play guitar while she sang. The next morning, she went in early to practice with the band. She finally had it down perfectly when the bell for first period rang.

Her classes went by fairly quickly. Before she knew it, it was time for Glee. She headed towards the choir room, but first she had to stop by her locker, where she knew Brittany would be putting her things away in her own locker.

"Hey," she said quietly as she walked towards Brittany.

"Hi San"

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure. What's up?" Brittany replied with a small smile on her face.

"I just wanted to say sorry for the way I've been treating you. You know, with the whole pushing you away and dating Karosfky thing. Anyway, I'll see you in Glee." And with that she walked away towards the choir room, leaving a confused Brittany behind. Santana walked into the choir room and went to sit on the top riser. Brittany entered not minute later, with that same confused look on her face. Santana had not been speaking to her and all of a sudden she was apologizing. It confused Brittany more than usual, but then again Santana was always like that with her. Cold one second then hot the next. So she just shrugged it off and went to sit next to Kurt and Mercedes.

Santana was getting nervous. It was a scared nervous as well as an excited nervous. It scared because she had decided the night before that she was going to come out, not just to the rest of the glee club with this song, but to the entire school and her family. It was exciting because… well… she wanted to see Brittany's reaction to the song now that Santana had apologized.

"Okay guys. Does anyone have a song they would like to perform?" Mr. Shue asked as he walked into the room. Santana's hand quickly shot up shot up before Rachel or Kurt even had the chance to. "Okay Santana, the floor is yours," he said and went to take a seat in the front row.

Santana went down to the front and stood where Mr. Shue had been standing. She looked at all the confused faces in front of her. She never volunteered to go first, and that confused everyone.

"Umm…Country's not really my thing, but this song popped up while I was on Pandora last night, and I loved it. It seemed to describe exactly how I was feeling at the time. So, here it goes." She turned around and grabbed her guitar that she had left in the room this morning. The faces of her fellow glee mates became even more confused. She plays guitar, everyone kept asking themselves. She saw those beautiful, blue eyes that she loves so much and smiled, before starting the song.

_I woke up again this morning  
>And wouldn't you know it, pouring rain<br>I went and burned a pot of coffee  
>And like us I poured it down the drain<em>

She kept staring into those blue eyes that staring back at her with such intensity.__

_'Cause I didn't know I needed you so  
>And letting you go was wrong<br>And baby, I know you got your radio on  
>So this is my "my bad, come back" song<em>

_I know I said I wouldn't miss you  
>But now I'm saying I'm a fool<br>You're on the feel-good side of leaving  
>And I'm the backside of a mule <em>(everyone laughed when she sang that line)__

_'Cause I didn't know I needed you so  
>And letting you go was wrong<br>And baby, I know you got your radio on  
>So this is my "so sad, come back" song<em>

_And now I'm laying down without you  
>In this king size empty bed<br>And I wish I had my arms around you  
>But I'll just dream of you instead<em>

Tears started to well up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall until she was finished with the song. She couldn't lose her grip now.__

_'Cause I didn't know I needed you so  
>And letting you go was wrong<br>And baby, I know you got your radio on  
>So this is my "get packed, come back"<em>

_Hey, I didn't know I needed you so  
>And letting you go, and letting you go was wrong<br>And baby, I know you got your radio on  
>So this is my "my bad, come back" song<em>

_Oh yeah, yeah  
>I know I said I wouldn't miss you<br>I said I wouldn't miss you girl, yeah_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_We all sang na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Na, na, na, na, na, na<br>Na, na, na, na, yeah_

_Come on now  
>This is my "my bad, come back" song<em>

As the song finished, she continued to stare into Brittany's eyes, tears falling now. She was unaware of the cheers she was getting from everyone else. She slowly removed her guitar and handed it to one of band guys, still not able to tear eyes away from Brittany's. As the cheering died down, Brittany stood and walked towards Santana and wrapped her in a hug. Santana quickly did the same to Brittany. They stood like that for a minute or two.

"I can't come back," Brittany whispered," because I never left."

Santana pulled back and looked into her eyes before grabbing the back of Brittany's neck and pulling her into a passionate kiss. They pulled apart about thirty seconds later, with huge grins on both of their faces. Santana was the first to speak. "I'm gonna tell them."

"Who?" Brittany asked.

"Everyone" and this time it was Brittany who pulled Santana into a kiss twice as passionate as the previous one.

**THE END**


End file.
